


Keep Me Crazy

by ablondeweasley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablondeweasley/pseuds/ablondeweasley
Summary: Lance had heard Keith Kogane’s name thrown around a couple hundred times before he’d caught his first glimpse of the the guy.	Being as popular as Lance was, with an active ear and hand in the rumor mill, he was bound to hear a few things about the Garrison’s Golden Boy. And from the things he'd heard, (things about Keith's genius, how hot he was, how he was a bad-boy motorcycle-driver) saying Lance hadn’t expected to meet the near-celebrity that was Keith Kogane at Wan’s Kitchen would be a severe understatement. So when Lance came to pick up his Chicken Chow Mein, Wonton Soup, and Curry Shrimp, he was really, surprised, okay? (it had nothing to do with the way Keith looked, or his voice, or his eyes-Jesus. It didn't!) It wasn’t Lance's fault that everything went to shit.





	Keep Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be little snapshots cuz I'm too lazy to write everything. (Sorry not sorry.) ;P Title from "My Demons" by Starset-really feel like it's a Klance song!

It all started because Wan’s Kitchen didn’t deliver. 

That’s why Lance found himself driving all the way across his small college town in Hunk’s old mini-van (which drove smoother than butter and had the turning radius and brakes of a sports car because of Hunk’s mechanical engineering genius) at 9:00 PM, due to Hunk’s craving for Wanton Soup. (Which Lance may or may not have understood and supported.)

It was pitch black and freezing when Lance pulled into the parking lot, and he was glad for the warmth that poured out in waves through Wan’s’ steamed-up glass doors. Even though it was one of the only two Chinese places in town, Wan’s was empty save for the noise coming from the kitchen and the young man working behind the counter. Lance recognized Keith instantly-from the description he’d received from Keith’s raving fangirls and from his old red and white name tag (because no one else in fucking Bristol would be named Keith; horrible, unpopular name that it was.) 

Lance had heard Keith Kogane’s name thrown around a couple hundred times before he’d caught his first glimpse of the the guy. 

Being as popular as Lance was, with an active ear and hand in the rumor mill, he was bound to hear a few things about the Garrison’s Golden Boy. He’d heard Keith had been recruited by NASA, amazing astrophysics genius that he was. He’d heard Keith was adoptive brother to the famous young-astronaut-turned-professor-(plus a whole sob story)-(and who may or may not be Lance’s hero)-Takashi Shirogane. He’d heard small things, too-about Keith’s broody, bad-boy thing, his motorcycle, his supposedly worth-worshipping appearance. 

He’d also heard Keith had dropped out, though, and that hadn’t been true, so Lance had chosen to forget all of what he’d heard upon his first official meeting of Keith Kogane. And again, the information Lance had obtained from snatches of conversations and from the glossy lips of giggling freshmen had definitely not prepared him for said first official meeting to be at the Chinese Takeout Place. (Saying Lance hadn’t expected to meet the near-celebrity that was Keith Kogane at Wan’s Kitchen would be a severe understatement.)

So when Lance came to pick up his Chicken Chow Mein, Wonton Soup, and Curry Shrimp, he was really, surprised, okay? It wasn’t his fault that everything went to shit.

“Here to pick up the order for Lance McClain?” Keith had asked, his voice dry and his face drawn. And even as apparently exhausted as Keith was, and in his Wan’s uniform no less, Lance could definitely understand why Keith had so many fangirls. 

Dark hair, thick, dark eyebrows, very defined features sharp jaw, and sharper cheekbones…Keith was pretty hot, honestly. Not that Lance personally found him attractive; Lance could notice things about people’s appearances, he can notice if someone is good-looking; he wasn’t going to be that annoying ignorant straight guy who’s like, “oh you think he’s hot? I wouldn’t know at all” in an insecure-of-my-masculinity sort of voice. (Even though Lance isn’t straight, not by a long shot-but that has nothing to do with it.) It’s just, if you stepped back, and removed yourself from the situation, you’d have no choice but to nod and agree that, yeah, Keith was hot. 

“Umm, hello?” Fuck. Say something Lance.

But “So you’re Chinese?” is what slipped out, and Lance clapped his hand over his mouth a fucking second too late. 

The dim lighting of the restaurant made Keith’s face grow shadowed as he frowned, “Umm, what? I’m…Korean. That’s racist, and also…what the fuck?”  
Lance was asking himself the same thing, actually, what the fuck?

“Yes,” Was all Lance could blurt out, and now he wanted to grab the ornamental lamp on the table and slam it into his head over and over until he dies.

Keith’s face grew both angrier and confused, “What?”

Lance tried to get it together, “Sorry and I’m Lance McClain. How much?” Jesus Fuck. Keith gave him the alarmed look that people give scary, crazy people on the street as they pull their children and their wallets closer. 

“….$23.90.” Keith said, and Lance handed him thirty while grabbing the two plastic bags on the table.

“Thankskeepthechange!” He yelled over his shoulder, clutching the warm Chinese food to his chest and bracing himself as he stepped out the door. Fuckfuckwhatthefuck, is all he could think, even as he got into the car and drove away. And unfortunately for Lance, that was just the beginning.


End file.
